


Look, The Eagles Are Coming!

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Steampunk!AU, preslashAfter the fight in the sky with Azog. His airship has crashed already, because the dwarves are better mechanics, still everyone falls in the same way…Watercolours. Drawn in August 2015
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 23





	Look, The Eagles Are Coming!

  
  


**Орлы, орлы летят!**  
Торин, Бильбо Бэггинс, Двалин, орлы  
Джен, преслэш  
Стимпанк!АУ. После эпичной дуэли на дирижаблях с Азогом.  
Азог уже разбился, потому что гномы - лучшие механики и дольше держатся в воздухе. Но падают все одинаково ...  
Нарисовано в августе 2015 года


End file.
